Fix You Show Time
by PakiNoor
Summary: What happened after Hell Night. Because this tension really needed to end.


"So yeah, I know this isnt the normal thing, but since when are any of them" and here Laura jerked her head towards the hospital door "_Normal_?"

David considered her over Katherine's head. "Let me get this straight. You want the parents to run interference for Han, so he can set up _that. _And when hes done, we'll rush in with ... it?"

"And to hit the lights once the projection starts."

There was a moment of silence before a soft voice said "Sounds like a plan" and all eyes turned to Michelle. Or rather, to the man standing next to Michelle. The man with those green eyes so, so like Logan's.

Harvey choked on the coffee Bailey had handed him not more than two minutes ago and Murdoch thumped his back out of reflex. "Senator?"

John Wright cocked an eye brow at the Dean's incredulous tone. He took in the scene in the corridor. That Kurt boy's father (Burt was it?) was leaning against the wall, one arm around his wife, the other restraining his frankenstine of a second son. Audree Brightman was frantically picking a paper napkin to pieces while her parents held hands with one hand each and attempted to console their daughter with the other. Bart Anderson was staring at a crack in the ceiling, the same one hed been silently interrogating for the past hour, while his wife sobbed on to their younger son's shoulder. The boy, who himself resembled a pale pale ghost, was stroking his mother's hair with one hand, his other hand on his father's shoulder. Bart Anderson had barely acknowledged it. The key word being barely. Wright had not missed the frequent looks the man kept throwing to his son, the door, his wife and back to his son, where it lingered longest, before back to the crack in the ceiling. Hilde Van Kamp- Michelle had bought enough of her magazines for him to remember _her_ face- had long given up on arguing with the doctors, and was currently talking to the young Actor, who, if he wasnt mistaken, was her son's step brother. The Larson/Armstrongs had momentarily given up their bitter fued and were standing side by side, their indignant PAs banished long ago. There were the choir directors and house heads from Dalton, the Dean. And then there were a bunch of kids from a school he'd never heard of. A rag tag unsightly bunch, one of them in a wheel chair- but they had demanded to be allowed to stay. The doctors efforts to turn them out had been dampened severly by the appearance of a highly intimidating woman in a red and white track suit who threatened bodily harm if they kept her from one of her most prized cheerleaders. All of whom, who were now staring at him as if he'd sprouted a tutu and a pair of bedazzled wings and begun singing.

"Senator, our patients are in critical condition. Its the only reason they havent been moved to seperate wards at once. Bursting in with a performance of any kind will only excite them and-"

"Those boys just lost a friend. I think anything positive, including a little excitement is just what they need. Dont you, Doctor-?"

He may have been head of the ER, but even Dr. Arhen kknew when to back down

"Yes, Senator."

"Senator Wright." The Kurt boy's father looked at him. "Are you sure this-?"

"Our boys are performers. I think they'll view this as the perfect "Get Well Soon" card."

He turned to the boy the Bancroft girl had pointed out before.

"Han wasnt it?"

The boy nodded.

"How soon can you get this done son?"

"Already finished. The Prom committee asked me to work on a slideshow for them. I'll give them a new one, use this one now. If the hospital can loan me a projector?"

The boy looked up from his furious typing, the Laptop he'd pulled out from his backpack perched precariously on his palm. The Senator, far from perturbed- the interns at his office could learn a thing or two from this one- turned to the Doctor. He wasnt the only one. Bart Anderson moved for the first time to join Hilde VanKamp and the Armstrong/Larson duo from one side as the three choir masters, the intimidating Cheerleading coach and Burt Hummel came in from the other. The head of ER flinched and nodded. One of the nurses shouted "There's one in the next room!" before running to retrieve it.

John Wright nodded. Excellent.

"I assume you all can handle the pressure of an impromptu performance?"  
>He turned to the assembled Teenagers with a raised brow.<p>

The children looked at eachother for little more an a minute before grinning. The dark girl with the outrageous amount of jewellery waved at the Senator. "Oh, Senator, it is _on_."

"In that case, my dear," John Wright straightened his tie before gesturing to his fellow Alumini. "By all means, bring it."

Dean Ramsey found her tongue just as the last of the now united parents arranged themselves behind the Senator and his wife- their arrangement eerily similiar to the famouse Warbler Stand, Sylvia noted- and managed a "But, Senator...are you sure?"

Colin Brightman gave her a quick grin but Laura cut in.

"Dont worry love, they've got it. Where do you think our boys got it from?"

Colin laughed, "Spoken like a true Bancroft." and thumped the girls back as she blushed in pleasure.

John Wright nodded in approval. "I expect to see you in Dobry next year my girl. And I hear you're joining Dalton next fall my lad?" this was aimed at Shane who jumped before chancing a glance at his father.

"I still have to-"

"If you can pull this one off." Bart sounded gruffly. And Shane's face lit up like a thousand of those infamous Fireworks his brother always sang about as Burt Hummel, standing side by side the Anderson patriarch nodded his approval.

"Well then," Senator Wright gestured, smiling his famouse Wright family smile. "Shall we?"

As he turned the knob, he could've sworn he heard one of the Alumini murmur a soft "Show time." and his lips streched.

The little Bancroft had been right afterall. Just like her father.


End file.
